


The fight

by vampkarl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Arguments, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Hurt Karl Jacobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sapnap has anger issues, anger issues, idk how to tag, karlnap, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampkarl/pseuds/vampkarl
Summary: Karl, Sapnap, Quackity had gotten into arguments before, but this is one of the worse ones.What if Sapnap and Quackity storm out of the house during it?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnap - Relationship, Ranboo & Karl Jacobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	The fight

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get told off, I’m not shipping them irl, shipping their characters. They are canonly engaged and more than likely are getting married sometime soon (IN THE DSMP LORE). I say none of their names (most I will get is someone saying “Nick “instead of sapnap, but that is rarely going to happen) I will use their game names (Quackity, Karl, Sapnap, Dream, etc). 
> 
> Note: I’m not amazing at writing their characters and there are hints of past abuse if you squint hard enough, anger issues, crying, and mentions of blood. 
> 
> Also, I made Ranboo and Karl friends in this.

Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity had gotten into a big fight last night because Karl was hiding something. It hurt them all arguing, they never liked to do it. Sapnap had accidentally gotten physical and ended up breaking some glass. Only Karl had gotten a bit hurt, it was a minor injury. Of course, Karl hadn’t blamed Sapnap, Karl was the reason they were arguing. The argument ended up continuing for a while. 

Sapnap had stormed off while Quackity just left saying “I’m going to someone I know won’t hide stuff from me” and walked out of the house. 

That sentence itself harmed Karl more than any wound had. Once they both had left, Karl just broke down, not caring that his leg was bleeding and the pain stabbing into his entire body from basically falling to the ground. He cried for hours on end before getting up to treat his leg. Once he had finished, he asked his friend Ranboo to come. Ranboo being Ranboo asked what had happened, but he ended up coming over. Karl was still crying a bit over the whole fiasco when Ranboo arrived. Ranboo just entered the house since they were good friends and he didn’t need to knock anymore.

“Karl why- Karl?” Ranboo had seen Karl sobbing on the couch in Sapnap’s hoodie and one of Quackity’s beanies. Upon seeing Karl crying Ranboo rushed over to the couch and sat down, without saying anything he motioned, basically asking if he could touch Karl. He didn’t want to accidentally upset his friend. Karl nodded and Ranboo encased him in a hug. He rubbed the back of Karl’s back, which had always calmed him down a bit. Karl just leaned into the touch, grateful that his friend was here with him right now. After a bit of Ranboo just calming Karl down, Karl had said what had happened.

“W-We got into an argument..” he went silent for a minute. Tears ran down his face again “S-Sapnap got upset and broke some gl-lass..” Ranboo looked at him with a concerned look “I-It hit my shins, I’m fine don’t worry” Karl said with a small smile trying to tell the worried Ranboo that it wasn’t anything big. Ranboo gave him a look, asking if he could continue. Karl, taking the hint, continued “Sapnap then s-stormed out and Q-Quackity said that h-he’s going to someone who won’t hide stuff from him.. I-I didn’t want to hide it Ranboo! I was just trying to protect them…” Ranboo hugged him again. He knew Karl never meant to harm people, especially the people he loved. He knew he was going to have to tell Sapnap and Quackity to try to talk it out with him and listen. They were an amazing couple, it was healthy, but in a normal relationship, there were difficulties but there were also amazing things. 

A few hours later, after Ranboo had left to go see his platonic husband, Tubbo, Quackity and Sapnap had knocked on the door. Karl had been taking a nap, mentally exhausted, but after heating the knock of the door he bolted up out of bed. Opening the door, he hadn’t expected to see them both here. Karl looked down at his feet while Sapnap looked at Quackity. 

“Karl.. May we come in, we both want to talk about what had happened.” Sapnap said, Karl nodded and moved out of the way, letting them both come into his house. Quackity had noticed how drained Karl looked, questioning what had happened after he left.

“Karl, I’m so very sorry.. I didn’t mean to lash out, and I’m sorry that I stormed out and everything..” Sapnap said, looking at Karl just wanting to hug him and just be happy again.

“And Karl, I’m sorry for what I had said, I didn’t mean it and I wasn’t thinking right. Please know though, It’s alright if you don’t forgive us both, we understand.” Quackity said while Sapnap nodded. Karl started to cry, he just wanted to hug his boyfriends and go to sleep. Quackity and Sapnap had a worried look on their faces. They went over and hugged the boy, letting him just cry into them. Sapnap kissed Karl’s head and rubbed his back a bit. Quackity just hugged him tighter, but not tight enough to harm the boy. 

Once Karl had calmed down, he said, “I love you both so much.. I don’t wanna fight or argue anymore just please know, I didn’t tell you about something to protect you, again I love you so much.” Sapnap and Quackity both nodded, Sapnap kissed Karl’s head and Quackity kissed his cheek. 

Sapnap chucked, “I know this is supposed to be a sad moment but you in my hoodie and Quackity’s old beanie is so adorable” Quackity nodded, agreeing with Sapnap. Karl had a faint tint to face now and just hit Sapnap’s arm playfully. Quackity giggled and hugged them both again. 

“I got an idea. How about we all go and watch a movie and cuddle? If you would like, we can go out to the shops and we can get some candies. How does that sound?” Sapnap said, looking at both of them. Karl nodded eagerly while Quackity said a faint, “Yeah!”. With that all being decided they rushed to the shops to grab some necessary things, some drinks, some snacks, some ice cream, dinner for the night, and a little duck stuffed animal (for comfort reasons). Once getting home, they had put everything up and got the living room ready for a movie night. Karl had suggested that they watched something like Ed Edd n Eddy or Hey Arnold, and although all of them liked Hey Arnold, Sapnap had a semi better idea. He looked up Scooby Doo and put on one of the movies. He knew how much Karl and Quackity enjoyed watching Scooby Doo, and he himself really liked it as well. After a few movies Quackity had to get up to make dinner, Karl being Karl wanted to help him, but he said no and told Karl to continue watching Scooby Doo with Sapnap. Of course he wouldn’t have turned down that option for anything, so he just ran back to the couch to continue cuddling with Sapnap. A little while later, Quackity had finally finished and told the boys to come and grab their food and some snacks. Karl had gotten up first and had gotten his portion of food with a tired Sapnap trudging behind him. 

“Thank you, babe, for making’ dinner!” Karl said, giving Quackity a quick kiss on the lips. Sapnap had mumbled something that both boys couldn't figure out.

“Hey Sap, what did you say?” Quackity asked 

Sapnap spoke up a bit louder, the tiredness in his voice taking over. “‘M was saying thank you for dinner..” Yawning right after he spoke, he got his portion and moved over to grab something to drink. 

“Aww is sappy-nappy tired” Karl said, already knowing the answer. Sapnap just nodded, yawning again.

“How about after dinner we all head to bed and continue this movie night later on tomorrow? Does that sound good??” Quackity said,

getting the boys to nod back at him. They all grabbed their plates and drinks and sat back down on the couch, eating their food and a certain someone falling asleep while eating said food. 

They were all happy again, hopefully another fight wouldn’t happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Sorry it's a bit shit,, I don't typically write angst but yknow I thought I would today! 
> 
> Also I haven't really read over this besides scanning over and so it may have some mistakes!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twt : @ vampkarI


End file.
